The writer
by Dark-exlit
Summary: Isabella nunca conoció a un hombre tan atractivo como Edward Masen, ella se quedo cegada ante la lujuria y deseo que el desprendia.Y eso le costo la vida. OoC, Ua, DarkFic, Lime.


**The writer **

"One-shoot"

**Summary:** Isabella nunca conoció a un hombre tan atractivo como Edward Masen, ella se quedo cegada ante la lujuria y deseo que el desprendia.Y eso le costo la vida.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen , pertenecen _**Stephanie Meyer**.

**Advertencias: **_OcC, UA, DarkEdward, Lime. _

* * *

Se quito de un solo tirón aquellos caros guantes de fina seda, que combinaban con el vestido que esa noche ella vestía. Los metió en la pequeña bolsa que cargaba con ella, pequeña y sencilla.

Dejo su bolso junto con aquella prenda que le quito el terrible frío de la noche, dándolos a un señor mayor de apariencia amable que se encontraba recogiendo los caros y elegantes abrigos, regalándole una sonrisa el le pidió el suyo a Isabella. Ella se lo dio las un pequeño susurro diciendo "gracias" acompañado de una sonrisa y siguió caminado.

Entro por las grandes puertas de roble oscuro. Isabella quedo maravillada por la exquisita decoración del salón. Sencilla y acogedora, elegante y muy distinguida. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia todos los lugares buscando a algún conocido, encontrándose rápidamente con muchas mujeres muy hermosas y hombres que pertenecían ala nobleza.

Pero su mirada se deleito cuando lo vio, a el.

Quedo hipnotiza, ante la belleza de aquel hombre que sobresalía del resto. Con un perfecto cabello color cobrizo, con una tés pálida y con unos bellos ojos negro.

La sangre acudió a sus mejillas al verlo, había conocido hombres bien parecidos pero ninguno llegaba ala belleza y a esa aura que el tenia.

Aquella ropa que el usaba mostraba claramente que tenia muy buen cuerpo. Fijo bien su vista y quedo maravillada ante una espalda ancha, unos brazos músculos sin llegar a ser exagerados y unos labios finos que eran perfectos para ser besados, se veían húmedos calientes e irresistibles casi podía decirse que era muy erótico solo ver sus labios. Aquel hombre sencillamente era irresistible atractivo. Su porte era elegante y jovial.

Y como si la mirada de ella lo llamara, el voltio y la vio y sus ojos se encontraron.

Isabella se quedo paralizada. La mirada del sobre ella hizo que un escalofrío recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aquella intensa mirada negra. Aquella media sonrisa burlona, hacia que ella sucumbiera ante su hechizo de aquel hombre, bajo un poco la mirada, se sentía atrapada. Isabella sentía que las piernas compensaban a fallarle, pero en un ataque de valentía la volvió a levantar.

Derritiéndose nuevamente por el, cada parte de su ser le pedía a gritos conocer a ese hombre, le pedía lamer esos labios de arriba a bajo, hacia todos lados metiendo su lengua el la cavidad bocal de el, tocar esa gran espalda, besarla. Hacer cosas que nunca pensó imaginar.

Y de un momento a otra ocurrió algo extraño. Ella creyó que sus ojos se tornaban de otro color.

Rojos. Dos ojos inyectados de sangre,

Eso le hizo olvidar sus fantasías y recordar un viejo libro que leyó en su juventud, cuando buscaba algo en la biblioteca encontró un pequeño libro de terciopelo rojo llamado "_goût de sang_". Nunca supo que significaba el titulo, solo cuando varios años mas tarde su abuelo paterno lo encontró lo leyó en voz alta diciendo; "— Sabor a sangre". Meneo la cabeza y río, lo tiro ala chimenea soltado una carcajada. El libro rápidamente había ardido en llamas.

Recordó una de las tantas historia que se escribían en el.

_Kisses and bites._

_El felinamente se acerco a ella acorralándola contra el sucio y duro muro del oscuro callejón. _

_Alexia se sentía pequeña y frágil ante aquel hombre, se sentía como polvo a comparación de el. Ante aquel bello y sensual rostro, ante aquel escultural cuerpo ante aquel hombre que la había cautivado en tan solo unos segundos con sus bellos ojos negros._

— _¿Pequeña, tienes miedo? — Ronroneo el como un felino acechando a su presa, con un tono tranquilo, coqueto, sensual, un encanto que no era humada. — Dime pequeña que sientes. — Siguió hablando acercando su rostro a su cuello y aspirando el aroma que este desprendía. Lamiendo aquella caliente zona del cuello por donde la dulce sangre de ella circulaba. Dándole pequeños besos y mordiscos, el subió sus manos desde sus caderas hasta el comienzo de los senos. Dando suaves caricias y haciendo figuras inexistentes con sus ágiles dedos._

— _No. — Mintió la chica tartamudeando, mientras un intenso rojo llegaba a sus mejillas. Soltó un gemido al sentir como el chico acariciaba lentamente uno de sus senos._

— _Eso me alegra. — Susurro sensualmente a su oreja dando un pequeño mordisco. Dejando las caricias en esa zona tan sensible y bajo las manos hasta sus muslos, tocando lentamente la piel tan sensible que se encontraba ahí. Dándole unas caricias que hacían que Alexia se sintiera cada vez mas excitada._

_Y entones todo paso muy rápido. El salto sobre ella, haciendo que cayeran al frío y húmedo piso, el arriba de Alexia y sin dejar que un gramo de su peso cayera sobre ella. Acerco sus fríos labios a su pequeño y blanco cuello, lamiendo la zona del yugular, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido ante el frío contacto de su saliva. Lamió y beso con una intensidad con solo la pasión de un amante. Alexia volteo a verlo para corresponder las caricias de su amante, para que el también sintiera el placer que ella podría proporcionarle al igual que el a ella, que sintiera la humedad que ahora ella sentía entre sus piernas. Que gimiera con esa sensual voz y lo único que pudo ver fueron dos borrones rojos._

_Dos ojos inyectados de sangre._

_A. C._

Volviendo ala realidad rápidamente, cuando sintió un extraño calor en su estomago. Meneo la cabeza desechando aquella historia y esas extrañas ideas aun recordaba como si fuera ayer aquella historia, fue la primera vez que sintió ese sentimiento tan extraño para ella. _Deseo y lujuria_. Al ver que el aun la veía decidió desviar la mirada volteando su rostro, pero como un imán busco otra vez sus ojos encontrándolo frente a ella. Sorprendida se llevo la mano al corazón, volviendo a encontrarse con aquel color negro que vio la primera vez en sus ojos.

— Mucho gusto, Señorita. — Susurro a su oído el hombre, tocando su mejilla, respirando el aroma que ella emanaba. — Es un placer conocerla. — Agrego en otro susurro, la voz de el sonaba deliciosamente suave, tan elegante y varonil.

Tomando su mano derecha y llevándosela a sus labios, sentir a aquellos labios sobre su piel y al el tan cerca de ella, hizo que se mareara, tanta perfección no era posible en ese mundo. Y eso le recordó mas aquella historia. Otro escalofrío la recorrió, pero esta vez era diferente.

_Deseo, lujuria, placer_.

— Mucho Gusto, Caballero. — Respondió alejándose un poco de el, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. — Soy Isabella Swan. — Dijo en un susurro con la mirada gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Un placer conocerte, Isabella. — Dijo el, Cuando el pronuncio su nombre se sintió desfallecer, aquel nombre que tanto maldecía y odiaba sonaba tan bien de aquellos finos y gruesos labios. El calor volvió a acudir a su mejilla. — ¡Oh!, perdona mi torpeza, soy Edward. — Dijo volviendo a acercase a ella, con aquella voz hechizante. — Edward Masen. — Agrego con una sonrisa medio burlona, posando aquella mirada intensa, sobre ella.

— El placer ha sido mío, Sr. Masen. — Dijo con las mejillas como tomates. Separándose un poco mas de el.

Y otra vez le pareció ver los ojos de Edward rojos, y otra vez recordó esa historia. Algo en su mente le dijo:

_— Estas en peligro. — En un suave susurro con la misma voz de su buena amiga Alice._

Ignorando la voz de Alice en su mente que le decía esas cosas raras.

Comenzó a charlar con el, el hablo sobre su titulo de conde, de la vida que dejo en Chicago, y de muchas historias muy interesantes sobre el y su familia. Le contó que el quería dejar esa vida y ser un gran escritor. Que le encantaría escribir historias y que todo el mundo las leyera quizás no ser reconocido mundialmente pero que lo conocieran, que ese era su sueño. Bella le regalo una sonrisa y de dio dijo suavemente un "Lo cumplirás". Ella le contó sobre ella, que era una dama hija de un Mayor. Le contó sobre la trágica muerte de su familia, siendo asesinados brutalmente mientras dormían dejándola a ella como la única sobreviviente.

Ella le contó que ella era una amante de la literatura clásica, de las artes, culturas. Que le gustaba pintar paisajes hermosos y leer bajo el gran roble que estaba en el parque de Londres. Le contó que era un poco torpe y patosa y Edward solo pudo sonreír divertido. Y el tema de los padres de Isabella fue tocado otra vez.

— ¿Por qué asesinaron a tus padres, Isabella? — Le pregunto suavemente, acariciando uno de sus mechones castaños. Al ver como los ojos de ella brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir, decidió dejar eso en el pasado.

— Realmente lo siento. — Le dijo el Estrechándola contra su brazos. — ¿No te gustaría salir al jardín?, podríamos tomar un poco de aire fresco. — Agrego cerca de su oído susurrando sensualmente. Y otro escalofrío le recorrió.

_Deseo, Miedo, Adrenalina._

— _Aléjate de el no seas tonta. — Volvió a decirle severamente la voz de Alice._

Isabella solo la ignoro.

— Vamos. — Susurro respondiendo de igual manera. Tomando aquella grande mano entre la suya y corriendo hacia la salida al jardín como dos niños que acababan de cometer una travesura. Ella lo condujo en el laberinto de jardín, donde tardaron varios minutos en llegar al centro.

Edward le regalo otra sonrisa coqueta y se acerco a ella, la estrecho contra sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Isabella al instantáneamente se te sonrojo, nunca había estado tan cercana a un hombre. Y nuevamente podía escuchar la voz de Alice.

— Sabes Isabella desde el primer momento que te vi. Supe que tú eras la indicada. — Comenzó a hablar el, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus grandes y varoniles manos. El sonrojo se apodero de la cara de Isabella. El le dio nuevamente otro beso, ahora en la mejilla derecha. Y ella no sabía ni que pensar. — Te vi. Y pensé que eres una mujer muy hermosa, tu inteligencia hace que te admire, y tu fuera también. — Continúo hablando acercándose mas a ella, dándole nuevamente un beso, ahora en la mejilla izquierda. Ella se quedo mirándolo mientras su corazón latía a mil y sus manos temblaban. — Lo que mas me gusta es que nunca he conocido a alguien como tu, eres única en todos los sentidos, en especial mental. — Continúo empezando hablar con aquel tono felino y sensual. Coqueto, varonil y elegante. Se acerco nuevamente a ella y le robo un pequeño beso de aquellos carnosos y rojizos labios. Isabella al sentir el frío de sus labios no sabia ni como reaccionar, no sabia si su corazón se movía mas que el temblor en sus manos, si su corazón bombeara mas sangre que la que había en sus mejillas.

— Y por eso, te voy a dar un regalo. — Sonrío sarcásticamente contra sus labios. Dándole una suave caricia en la palma de la muñeca, subiendo su mano hasta su brazo, acariciando cada parte de su brazo, subiendo más su mano y llegando a su mejilla, toco las sonrosadas mejillas de ella. Dándole una caricia, dulce y lenta.

Edward la tomo de la cintura y acerco el pequeño cuerpo de ella hacia el, Isabella solo soltó un suspiro al notarlo atrás de ella, al notar las caricias que Edward le regalaba a su espalda y los pesos que eran repartidos, por todo sus cuello. Soltó un suspiro al sentir como las manos de el acariciaban su cintura de arriba hacia abajo. Edward soltó su pequeño cuerpo y colocando sus manos en sus hombros. Se acerco a ellos y comenzó a besarlos de una manera húmeda y sensual, de una manera especial. Trazando pequeños dibujos con sus labios siguió besando la lechosa piel de Isabella, llego a sus labios y los beso en un beso exigente, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Isabella no era dueña de sus actos, la lujuria que desbordaba Edward la cegó y la llevo hasta ese punto sin saber nada, respondió al beso apasionado y exigente que el le dio, tomando los mechones de cabello en sus manos y acariciándolos.

Y nunca se dio cuenta, que el estaba demasiado frío.

Cuando aquel beso sin fin se acabo el la acerco mas a el, beso otra vez su cuello, lamiendo en forma de círculos la cremosa piel dejando mojada y rojiza ese pedazo de piel, acerco sus labios hasta ese lugar y encajo sus colmillos.

Se escucho un grito.

Isabella dio un gran grito de dolor al sentir aquello pincharle el cuello, sintió como la vida le era arrebatada. Como la sangre que hace menos de un segundo corría por sus venas rápidamente desaparecía.

Isabella siempre pensó que la muerte vería todos sus recuerdos felices, que daría su último pensamiento a alguien, pero al contrario de todo eso. Solo sintió ese dolor y nada más.

Porque el dolor y el placer que sentía la cegaron.

— _¡¡No Isabella no mueras por favor!! — Grito la vocecilla de Alice desde su cabeza, ella podía escuchar claramente como daba pequeños sollozos y eso la inquietaba. — No cierres los ojos, ¡¡No!! — Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer en lo brazos de la muerte._

Edward tomo el fino rostro de ella en sus manos. Acaricio sus suaves facciones, sus pequeños labios y su suave piel. Le regalo un último roce en los labios. Acariciándolos suavemente sin tocarlos.

— Sabes es la sangre mas deliciosa que eh probado en toda mi existencia. — Dijo Edward en un susurro, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. — Nunca había conocido a una chica como tu. — Siguió hablando Edward mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Isabella y la beso suavemente y dulcemente como se le debía tratar a una dama. Tomo su cuerpo sin vida, lo recostó sobre una pequeña silla que se encontraba ahí en medio del laberinto, y corrió hacia la oscuridad.

Edward caminaba tranquilamente escondiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, camino durante varios minutos hasta encontrar una gran casa.

Grande y majestuosa. El no levanto ni la mirada y entro directamente, abrió una de las tantas puertas de la casa, se sentó sobre una silla, con papel y tinta comenzó a escribir:

_"Los labios de aquel hombre besaban salvajemente los de Isabella…"._

**_Fin_******

* * *

**(N./A.): **_Les agradezco a todos los que han leído la historia, espero que la hallan disfrutado. __Gracias poor leer, besos & salu_

_dos._ **Dark-exlit**


End file.
